


Ambitendency

by kiry



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *13年旧档
Relationships: Neal Caffrey/Matthew Keller, Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 2





	Ambitendency

1.

Neal在床上躺了很久，直到身边人缓缓睡去，浅浅的呼吸偶尔带着一两声呼声。他小心翼翼地把手臂从对方身下抽出来，小心翼翼，就像闯进墙上挂着拉斐尔的房间，取下那副杰作时的小心翼翼。

Peter比那副《圣乔治与龙》值钱多了。也难得手多了。

想到这儿他吓了一跳。Neal不相信自己居然下意识地用了「得手」这个词，对一个有老婆，有安定的家和事业（后者也许不太安定），出于莫名其妙的理由和他搞在一起的Peter。这让他充满了罪恶感。

可是谁不想占有自己喜欢的人呢。Neal抚摸自己心口的咬痕，想象着这是Peter对他的占有欲——可能尽管只是一时性欲起。他最近越来越喜欢幻想，尤其在晚上，仅限于晚上。白天他是理智的现实主义者。

比如说：从来没有Elizabeth的出现，Peter是个聪明绝顶的FBI，顺利抓到他并且爱上他。诸此之类的想象，和无数次令他勃起的性画面。可是他的身体却让他慢慢整理好自己的衣服和一片狼藉的床上，地面，静悄悄的。Neal默默干完了这些，最后凑到Peter面前，为他盖好被子。

「只是为了他不感冒免得明天迁怒于我。」Neal说服自己，即使心里的答案再清楚不过。「或者我可以拍下他的睡颜放到facebook上？」他倒忘了自己没有facebook。「或者来一场小小的人体彩绘，或者……」

或者偷偷吻他。

——理智和情感同时掉进水里，救谁？他问空气，问自己。

然后不带犹豫地吻向熟睡男人的唇。

「Hmm……El……」Peter呼唤着Elizabeth的名字，以至于他的头无意向右微微倾斜，Neal的嘴唇只匆匆触到他的唇角，匆得不像个亲吻。

年轻人僵住身体。他听着Peter念了好久El的名字，好久。久到每一声模糊的呢喃都像利刃，拼命削掉他柔软的内心耐心。他慢慢抓紧心口，皮肤被抓得生疼，未褪去的咬痕和心房，不知道哪个更疼。

凌晨三点。他拖着酸软的身子离开Peter的——Peter和Elizabeth的房子，纽约夜晚的冷风吹开他来不及扣扣子的皱巴巴的衬衫。

Neal Caffrey从不以如此糟糕的状态示人。不过没关系，现在没人看得见他。没人看见他。没人看他。

2.

他被跟踪了。

Neal乐观地想着他只是出来买杯咖啡应该不会运气那么差被他们的目标人物或者某个打算袭击联邦大厦的恐怖分子盯上。实际他的运气糟透了。

依旧是帽子引来注意力然后扑上去的一招。只不过当他揪着Matthew Keller的领子撞上墙时，对方毫无讶色甚至懒洋洋地开他玩笑：「这是帽子戏法吗？」

DAMN。Neal暗自骂出好几国的脏话。然后松开禁锢着Keller的手——迟早要松开，比起「被松开」他倒宁可自己主动点。

「谢谢招待。」Keller擅自拿走那杯属于Peter的咖啡喝了一口，顿了顿，目光里流露出对劣质咖啡的鄙夷。「我以为agent Burke对咖啡的品味还不错。」他耸了耸肩。

「确实比不上你在监狱里的美酒，」Neal戒备地盯着他，确定Keller身上没有手枪的凸痕，「也没人拦着你回去享受你的品味。」

「不，不不，」他把喝剩的咖啡放在地面，转而拾起Neal的帽子为他戴上，接着手从Neal的额前滑过，抚摸着他的脸颊，「监狱里没有你这么漂亮的人。你符合我的品味。」

Neal下意识向后退步，只觉得脸上冰凉的触感像是被毒蛇缠身般滑腻，令他恐惧极了。恐惧之余他也完全动弹不得，不然毒蛇咬他一口——字面意思和深意都有，Peter会气死，也会急死。

接下来Neal注意到一个事实：比起他自己的事，他却更在意Peter怎么想。心里微微梗塞令Neal没有挥开Keller的手，几乎是自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，感受着Keller愈发靠近的呼吸。

他就是条毒蛇，而他是个婊子。Neal没有反抗也没有顺从，像具尸体一样毫无反应——除了他的阴茎因为对方高超的技术无法自控的挺立。Keller把他的嘴唇吻咬得痛死了，Neal尝到深深的血腥味，终于忍不住挣扎。

Keller看起来很愉悦地放开他。「Hey，」他说，手指探索着Neal的下身，「能让你勃起被你撞一把也值了。」他的手指拨弄着，把Neal拉到了危险的边缘——

这时年轻人的手机震动起来，Neal庆幸自己把震动幅度挑到了最大。「嗡——嗡——」他的手机替他发出悲鸣。Neal用眼神意识Keller这是个他不接就代表他出事的重要电话。

「Must be agent Burke。」Keller遗憾地摇摇头，「这次我会和他好好玩玩，和你也是。」语毕放开Neal，走远。

3.

Neal最终没接电话。他提着两杯咖啡走进大厦的时候，正好撞上神色焦急的Peter。对方看见他，焦急担心的表情稍稍褪去，接下来是更多的怒意，一如既往。

「Hey Peter。」Neal试图用灿烂的笑容多少迷惑下对方，虽然早晚要失败。

「Caffrey！」称呼姓氏往往是不妙的开端，「我才不会问你为什么买个咖啡要花二十分钟，为什么不接我电话，因为你现在就得告诉我！」Peter依旧不分青红皂白地吼他一通，哪怕有一天他忙于拯救世界没接电话——好吧，那样的话也许不会被Peter吼。

「淡定。」Neal滴水不漏地笑着塞给他咖啡，Keller走后他用五分钟忍住情欲并且把自己整理好然后回到咖啡店，收银员姑娘甚至对他抛了个媚眼，看来他做的非常完美。Neal比了个「我们边走边说」的手势试图拉住Peter的手臂，却被他不耐烦地挥开。「回办公室。」他命令到，声音里带着难以容忍的怒气。

Neal的笑容慢慢被冻结。他沉默地跟在Peter身后，乖得像个孩子。

「好吧——在这个不幸的一天我不小心弄撒了第一杯咖啡，全部落在旁边一位棕发女士，」Neal装模作样打个响指，以此掩盖他狡猾的说话技巧，「…身上。她和我吵了五分钟，我不得不付了她二十块干洗费。然后我继续排队，五分钟里已经重新排满很多人。我拿到咖啡，向大厦回走，遇见你。故事结束。晚安Peter。」语气轻松得像是睡前故事。

FBI严厉地盯着他。「不对。」Peter充满怀疑地说。

Neal一副恍然大悟的样子。「哦，我错了，是午安，Peter。」无辜地眨眨眼，换来对方没好气的瞪视。

「你没说“今天”，你说的是“在这个不幸的一天”。」Peter敏锐地指出。「你用了技巧。」

「……」Neal安静了几秒钟，夸奖似的小声说，「你知道你总是那么容易抓到我，Peter。」他无奈地摇摇头。

「所以到底是怎么回事？」Peter不由自主放缓了语气。

Neal很愧疚自己用了这种「谎言被揭穿后不情愿地说出另一个谎言」的手段来对付Peter，他甚至利用了Peter对他的感情（如果有的话，友情，爱情，什么都好）。可当下——他不愿意承认，他最不想敞开心扉的人就是他最信任的人。

「我…我在洗手间解决了自己的问题。」Neal深深低下头。为了内疚，为了害羞，为了一切。

4.

Peter Burke的办公室是透明的，基本是用玻璃围成的房间。Neal喜欢透过偏蓝色的玻璃看着Peter翻阅一页页文件，卷宗，还有他的报告。蓝色微光打在他身上有种安静平和的感觉。

可现在这里绝对不是安静平和的地方。

「Neal…Neal……Neal——」

Peter把他压制在办公桌上吻他，一遍遍地叫着他的名字。即使午餐时间外面人员几乎全部散去，Neal还是觉得——

「这太他妈火辣了，Peter。」Neal不常爆粗口，可是他忍不住赞叹。颈子滑过的电流般的酥麻感令他最后完整地说完一句，继而言语被淹没在断断续续的呻吟里。

他们只是来回变换着角度接吻，舔舐对方的嘴唇，由漫长的吮吻撬开牙齿，舌尖相抵相交，紧密地缠在一起。直到他们几乎走过彼此每一颗牙齿，每一寸口腔中的缝隙，每一丝甜美的呼吸，才恋恋不舍地离开相触的唇瓣。

「现在，Neal，」Peter用沙哑的声音说，「你给我翻过来。」

「You're the boss。」Neal以他性感低沉的声音应着，乖巧地翻身趴在办公桌上，没有一丝抗拒的意味。Peter转而亲吻起他的后颈，一手压制着他（就好像他是待捕的罪犯），一手隔着西装裤爱抚着他的臀部。

Peter觉得Neal就是一瓶上好红酒，他自己一碰就醉了，碎了。

但年轻人似乎有点不太乐意他在办公室解开他的三件套，小小地扭动了下，只让他觉得更心痒。

「别乱动，kid。」Peter爱抚的手在他的臀瓣上拍了下，Neal发出一声轻微的呜咽。就好像小猫一样，懒散的，愉快的呜咽。

他突如其来听到另一个声音。

「你是谁？」

我是Neal Caffrey。

「说的对。你是Neal Caffrey，独立存在的自由个体。你不是Elizabeth Burke的替身。」

我不是替身。

「别忘了他心里想着谁的名字。」

至少他抱我的时候叫着我的名字。

「你仅仅满足于此？一个Peter Burke发泄欲望的玩具？」

我不是玩具。

「瞧瞧你。除了反驳我还会点什么？你连拒绝他都做不到，只能在这儿苍白无力地反驳我。」

我可以。

「Do it。」心里的声音告诉他。

Neal忽然用力顶起压制着他的Peter，情意迷乱中的后者一脸错愕不及，不解地看着他。

「前天你抱了我——然后在梦里喊着Elizabeth的名字。」Neal愣愣地说出这个让他无法释怀的事实。其实释怀不释怀又有什么区别呢，现实就是这样。

Peter下意识想要解释：「Neal，不，我——」

Neal打断这番话：「没事，Peter，我知道的。」他忽然觉得累，从头到脚，从身到心。「今天就这样吧……抱歉，我饿了。」

他缓缓走出Peter的办公室——庆幸自己还有副结实的身体没有伤到腰。

5.

Neal感觉他的内心被腐蚀了。一定因为是刚刚和Matthew Keller接触被他传染了，不然他心里的那个声音那个人怎么会如此阴暗。

「承认吧，Peter根本不爱你。」黑暗Neal冷冷地笑着说，「现在你逃出来了，你该庆幸自己不用继续陷下去。记得Mozzie说的吗？斩断羁绊。」

现实中的Neal只能僵硬地坐在公园长椅上，食不知味地嚼着三明治。

「看看你有什么——纳粹宝藏，完美的假身份和逃跑路线。美丽的小岛等着你，远离束缚，远离人群，自由自在。幸运的家伙！」黑暗Neal仍然尖厉地叫喊着。

「吵死了！」Neal痛苦地抱住头。啃到一半的三明治掉在地上无辜地瞅着他，然后被捡起来。

Neal下意识反应是Peter，他飞快地抬起头，结果看到一个年轻男孩——看样子应该是大学生，手里举着单反，好心地问他：「你没事吧？」

Neal很快扯出笑容，从没如此感到失落。「我很好……谢谢。」他接过男孩手中的三明治，站起来准备离开。

此时男孩却犹豫了一下，低声问他：「请问您是受害人吗？」他小心地打量着Neal，似乎觉得Neal的外表和方才的神情属于他所说的「受害人」一类。

「什么受害人？」Neal一头雾水。男孩见他疑惑便小声解释道：「我叫Grace Brown，是纽约视觉艺术学院摄影系的学生。我们最近的企划是拍摄那些强奸案的受害人，让他们勇敢地说出自己的心声……」Grace飞快地解释着，「所以，呃，请问您是受害人吗？」他等着Neal的回答。

Neal干脆不在意周围人聚集的目光。他胸前举着一片卡纸保持着微笑，背景是人来人往的公园和移不开视线盯着他的人们。

五分钟前。

「主题是：强奸犯临走前说了什么。」Grace得到他肯定的回答后，颇为同情地看了他一眼，以为Neal是他想的那样的「漂亮男孩」。「都会好起来的。」他拍了拍Neal的肩膀，递给Neal一大张卡纸，就好像有很多很多话要写。

微微思考一下，Neal写上那句话。

「斩断羁绊。」然后添上一句，「幸运的家伙。」

6.

既然他有anklet，人人都能知道他的位置。再加上他的脑子乱七八糟，Keller还随时可能射他一枪——压力真大。

Neal索性请了半天假。他一点也不饿，半个三明治搅得他的胃隐隐做痛。他唯一有心情（或者为了有心情）干的事就是拿起画笔。他给自己定了《康达维斯小姐的画像》的目标，明亮色调的印象派不是他擅长的领域，但是——无所谓，怎么都好，他需要难一点的东西转移注意力。

Neal不知疲惫地画了很久，笔刷亲吻纸张的声音很好听。直到用摩斯电码敲出「Mozzie」几个字的人打断他。

「你居然敲门了。」Neal开门放他进来。

「你手机关机，这很少见——我就想屋里是不是有其他人其他事……」Mozzie忍着没说「Peter」和「抚触」这两个词，目光一转落在他的画上，「雷诺阿，你终于开始挑战他了。」

「Moz，」Neal皱眉，「你不是来找我上美术课的。」

Mozzie被噎了下，不可思议地以一种「你也有这种自觉啊」的表情看着Neal：「我当然不是！我是来考察你的决定的。」

「除此之外？」Neal怀疑地挑眉。

「除此之外，替suit来看看你有没有乖乖待在家里，然后不告诉你suit的意愿。」Mozzie毫不犹豫地把Peter供出来。

「…所以还是Peter让你来问候我？」Neal不怎么意外，然而还是不可置否地高兴了下。「下午好，Moz——你可以回去了。」

「那只是“顺便”！你的去留意向才是我的重点！」Mozzie对他的逻辑感到吃惊，「你是和我一起离开还是留在这里？」

「我现在不想谈这个。」

「看看你，Neal，」Moz的声音忽然和黑暗Neal重叠到一块儿，「Keller在追杀你，suit也和你闹别扭——还有什么理由留在这里？」

「你怎么知道Peter和我闹别扭？」Neal痛苦地抱住头，就像刚刚那样。他现在不想听到Peter这个名字，那是箍紧他脑仁的一道恶毒的魔咒。

「你的一切全写在你脸上了。」Mozzie用食指在他的脸上比划个圈，「——Cal Lightman。」

好在对方是了解他理解他的朋友，在看到Neal紧紧抱住脑袋一言不发的时候，Mozzie装作欣赏他未完成的杰作，顺带叹了口气，什么都没说。

良久Neal松开手臂。「我想离开了，Moz。」他说。

7.

Peter简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

什么叫「我想离开了」？离开纽约？离开White Collar？离开——Peter Burke？从Neal略微黯淡的眼神中Peter猜想会是最后一个。考虑到Neal有一条随时可以离开他的后路，Peter就感受到离别的难过，被隐瞒的怒火，五味杂全——除了甜。

他就站在Neal门外。可是他除了握紧装着昂贵红酒和中餐外卖的塑料袋和站着，什么也做不到。倒不如说Peter被人剥夺了移动身体的能力。

塑料袋被揉进手里的响声还是敏锐地被Neal捕捉到了。他跳起来，几乎惶恐地打开门，看到门外表情复杂的FBI，他的handler。

「Peter……」如果说他们两个都失去了什么能力，Neal则是不能发出除此之外的任何一个音节。

「你…想离开？」Peter重复着他最新的对世界的认知。「这么说宝藏还是你的了？」心痛得像是毒蛇的牙浸入血液，让他口不择言，「你真厉害，Neal。你在让我失望这方面一直很厉害。」

如果他能早一点察觉年轻人握紧的拳头和湿润的受伤的眼神该多好。那时Neal的一切都让他揪心，可是「他想离开」的发言又让Peter无力地愤怒难过。

沉默了一个世纪之后，Neal露出皮笑肉不笑的僵硬笑脸。「我没偷宝藏，Peter，」他的声音透着焦躁和哽咽，「我说的离开只是要出去吃一顿法国大餐。Mozzie一直推荐我去的那个地方。」

「我们走吧Moz。」Neal拿起他的外套瞥了眼被当做挡箭牌的人，「Peter——感谢你的酒和晚餐，以后有时间我们再享用。喜欢的话你可以看看我的画。再见。」

他给Peter留了门，但在离开的时候没有回头。

Peter在Neal离开以后的安静的屋子里看到那幅画。尽管他叫不上名字，他还是喜欢上了那幅画。色调明亮温暖，笔触流畅细腻，恬淡的阳光映着少女优雅的身姿。

唯一的缺憾是那双眼睛没有上色，应该说是没有画上。不理解Neal为什么会放着这么重要的部分，让少女的双眼显得空洞无神。但是，这还是一幅高水准的杰作。

他情不自禁把画纸从架子上取下来，未干的颜料粘上他的手指。Peter小心翼翼地收好画纸，放下装满食物的塑料袋，关上Neal的门。

如果可以的话。Peter希望那双眼睛是蓝色的，和他一样的湛蓝色。

8.

事实上，Peter又一次低估了Neal的决心和受伤程度。

他的CI第二天没来上班。迟到的前半个小时Peter以为他是在闹别扭，躲在哪个角落对小动物（Neal一向喜欢它们）说Peter的坏话。直到时针指向十点钟，谁桌上的电子表滴答叫唤，而Neal的电话始终无人接听，他才察觉到不妙。

与谚语相反，坏事总是成双。如果刚刚的迟到还能让Peter生气，接下来的事情就足够让他焦头烂额了。

Neal脚环的钥匙也不见了。Peter清楚地记得昨天他从办公室离开时特地栓在腰上，继而记起和他擦肩而过的年轻人。心虚到头也不回。

「我想离开了。」Neal无助的言语在他脑海里回放，而Peter想知道一切是不是都晚了。老练迅速地分配所有人分头寻找Neal，细致到每一个假名每一个邮箱每一个安全屋。而他自知他无法在办公室静下心，于是根据脚环的定位来到对方的房子。

人去而楼不空。anklet被挂在空空如也的画架上闪着绿光，可Neal的屋子还保持着他住过的样子，甚至床单上的褶皱还没来得及抚平。Peter的视线大致扫过屋子，发现他除了笔记本电脑什么都没带走，就像……他还打算回来一样。

他轻轻抚摸曾经承载过那幅画的画架，仿佛Neal手指的温度还残留在那里。

「Neal Peacock*？」年轻人瞪大了蓝眼睛，「你在开玩笑吧，Moz？」

换来对方一脸认真。「介于你对复古的爱好特意给你选的名字。怎么看你都很适合这个名字，孔雀先生。」

拿到新身份的Neal面露复杂之色，并不是因为那个名字：「也就是说我们真的要离开纽约了。」他望向发达城市的高楼成片耸立，语气中透着恋恋不舍。

「这是你自己的选择，」Mozzie少有地以严肃的口吻说，「不许回头。跪着也得走完。」

「不，不用，」Neal收回目光，转而落在他们整装待发的私人飞机上，「我更喜欢站着走。」顿了顿，他加重了语音，下决心似的道，「等我们卖完德加的画，我们就走。」他该死地想起了Peter，不过没有停下决定。

「远离这里。」Neal说，「斩断羁绊。」

*Peacock为雄孔雀之意，也是19世纪英国讽刺小说家Peacock的姓氏。

9.

晚上发生了一天内的第三件坏事：Elizabeth被绑架了。

Peter接到Keller的电话时觉得自己心跳得没那么厉害，没有想象中的厉害。他正坐在车里等着回家和El简单吃点东西，然后来一场真切的详谈，关于他和Neal。

他今天真的见过了足够多的坏事，所以听到Keller那声「晚上好，agent Burke」时几乎有点不耐烦：「你想要什么。」声调都懒得起伏。

电话那边的人显然没料到这种反应，平日冷静到冷酷的声音多了一丝惊奇：「我要那些纳粹宝藏，没错，在你的男孩Caffrey手上。」

第四件。而且是意料之中的事所以Peter都懒得吃惊了。「我怎么联系你？」平淡的问句。

「……」Keller沉默一会儿，似乎考虑着Peter是不是有什么致胜法宝。「给你十二个小时，到时我会去找你。」最终他还是选择相信自己的万全之策。

「哦。」Peter应道，正想挂断电话，忽然又想起一件事：「Keller，Neal已经离开纽约了，你不可能不知道…那你为什么要找我？」说到这里他自己都疑惑起来。

Keller很快给出回答——Peter忍住想要拥抱自己的敌人的冲动。

「他没离开纽约。而你是唯一能找到Neal的，也是唯一能留住他的人。」

尽管对于Keller的说法感到高兴，Peter还是无从得知如何找到Neal。FBI转过他喜欢的餐厅，近期的艺术展，以至于追随其中一个假名查到意大利——因为牵扯到绑架动用了所有人马——仍旧一无所获。

「我们这次可能永远也找不到Caffrey了，boss。」Diana忧心忡忡地说。Neal逃走将会是White Collar部门最大的耻辱，他们所有人包括Hughs自身难保。

Peter显然不担心这些。过去了六个小时，他现在只想一心一意把心思放在Neal的提示上，他知道Neal从不会走得那么干脆。他来来回回抚过无数遍《康达维斯小姐的画像》——左上角处颜料被微微蹭掉一点，眼睛还是空洞地望着他。

Peter忍不住拉开抽屉取出一支蓝色的签字笔，笨拙地为少女那双眼睛涂上蓝色。他涂了好久，尽管和旁边油画颜料非常不协调，甚至可以说毁掉了这幅精美的画作，Peter还是对这抹蓝色感到满意，但随即发现一个奇怪的地方。

康达维斯小姐没有看着他，她的目光没有对准欣赏画作的人——她在张望远方。

10.

Peter对着那款老式手机愣了一分钟。

刚刚他灵感突发地回到Neal的房间将画架摆回对方离开时在房间里的位置，然后摆上油画。这时康达维斯小姐的眼睛望向屋里餐桌边的壁橱。就是那里了。

Peter的手指从眼睛处开始向着壁橱的平行方向比划出一道射线，落到边角处的木框上。轻轻抬手敲了敲，咚咚的响声证明那是一道空心木。他手掌微微出汗，摸索着木头切块的缝隙，抓住一道浅浅的切缝尝试着各种挪动的方法。直到向内推动时听到「咔哒」一声，精巧的木盒从中弹出，Peter才长舒一口气。

盒子里是一部按键式手机，屏幕只有一块橡皮那么大。经过一阵令人煎熬的慢悠悠的开机画面后，Peter迅速调出联系人目录，果不其然。只有一个N.C。

Peter迫不及待——或者说咬牙切齿地点开那个名字准备拨号。突然响起的铃声让他吓了一跳。

来电显示是N.C。Neal Caffrey。

明明只隔了一天没听到Neal的声音，但真正看到那个人打来电话还是让Peter有点措手不及。他该说什么？责怪他出逃还是表扬他留了线索？亦或是自己的思念？脑中一片空白，Peter接通电话的时候仍旧处于恍惚之中。

「Hi Peter。」熟悉的声音听起来如此轻松，「我没想到你这么快就找到这个手机了。看来FBI追查得比我想象的要紧。」

Peter很久没能说上一句话，只听见Neal轻轻叫了几声他的名字。「Peter，你在吗？还是FBI在逆向追踪我？」

「Neal……」他像得了失语症，艰难地扩张喉咙发出一个个音节，「El被绑架了，」想了一下还是决定处理当务之急，话语也就不那么困难，「Keller的手笔。让我来向你讨宝藏。」

电话那边Neal倒吸一口凉气，隐约还能听见Mozzie的问询。随后年轻人匆忙凑到话筒边：「你说El被Keller他……damn it……」即使看不到表情Peter也知道他是真的愧疚，「抱歉，Peter，我…我这就回来！」他听起来十分笃定，之后小心翼翼地问道：「Peter，你没事吧？你生气了？」

绝不是因为Neal软绵绵的嗓音的缘故，再说这一定是那个小骗子逃避责骂的手段。于是Peter严厉地说：「我当然生气！你背着我做了这么多坏事！你偷了宝藏，并且导致El被绑架，甚至逃狱！」他顿了顿，不情愿地说出这个难堪的事实，「你会重新回到监狱的，这回我也救不了你。」

「声明一下，Peter，宝藏不是我偷的，」Neal就像什么都没听见一样继续卖弄无辜，听到Peter愁苦的叹息，才缓缓说道，「我会帮你救出El，抓住Keller，以免除牢狱之灾。」

语毕Neal无比肯定，和自己的无辜一样，那声叹息也绝对是Peter的手段。

11.

「Suit怎么样？」先前还计划着逃跑的人紧张兮兮地问。

「糟透了。」挂断电话后愣了好一会儿的人回答说。「Peter一点都没生气，虽然他很想。」

「他怎么能不生气？」Mozzie在一天之内对如此多的惊奇感到无力，「Keller！绑架了suit夫人！哪一个不够他生气？」

「不是这些，」Neal解释着，尽管他自己也不太相信，「Peter对于我的出逃，瞒着他藏匿赃物……对于我，他一点都没生气。我听见他刚刚接电话的时候松了一口气。」

就好像是「啊，我还没有失去你，Neal」的释然。

「那是宝藏，是人类文明，别用“赃物”这个词形容。」Mozzie不满地反驳，随即提出，「你是说，suit完全没生你的气，心思也不在suit夫人身上，反而为又能联系到你松了一口气。」像是为Elizabeth哀叹般摇了摇头，他敏锐地指出：「suit爱上你了，Neal。」

Neal几乎要喊出「不可能」这个词。耳盼似乎又回响起Peter半梦半醒中对El的呼唤，还有他灼痛的心脏。

但Moz的话忽然点醒了他。

如果说睡梦中Peter想说的还有后文的话，也许是「El，对不起」之类？

Neal张到一半的嘴顿住。过了一会儿，他低下头。「这更糟了。」他以自喃的音量说道。

「什么？」Mozzie凑过去。

「这更糟了——Peter爱我，而我也毫无疑问爱他。」Neal重复一遍。

同伴露出疑惑的表情，不过到底是十年的交情，Moz很快更加敏锐地指出：「你觉得Peter是因为你才背叛了El——这倒也是事实，但你觉得是你的错。」

Neal无言地点了点头。

太了解他的人继续说出他的打算：「所以你决定帮suit抓住Keller，然后再跑。」

Neal真诚地看着Mozzie：「如果不是在这个特别关头，我真想拥抱你，Moz。」

Natalie Olivia在太阳下等了十分钟。她有些不耐烦，已经开始怀疑那个出手德加的男人是不是确有其人。

两分钟之后，男人修长的身影走进她的视野。

Neal Peacock。她默念那人的名字。即使中间人有意无意地提了一句对方的迷人面容，可在亲眼见到本尊之前，她还是无法想象Peacock真是人如其名——的美丽。

「Ms Olivia？」他的嗓音也低沉好听。但更要命的——他空着手来的。Olivia把手伸进兜里，摸到冰冷的枪支，随时预备对准他，确信无论如何这个漂亮男人比不过她的武力值。

Neal的目光在她凸起的衣兜上逗留一下，转而走到她的车旁，徒手打开了后备箱。一个扁平的矩形包裹静静地躺在那里。他对目瞪口呆的金发女人露出招牌微笑。「货真价实的德加，三十分钟之前就在这里了。」

他耐心地等着女人仔细检查，直到她满意地收回工具，随后目光带着某种赞赏和欲望的意味，挑起别有深意的笑容：「Mr.Peacock——我喜欢你的名字。」她凑过来磨蹭着Neal的大腿，「或许在完成交易之前，我们应该做点别的什么？」

Neal不动声色地退后一步，保持微笑眨了眨眼：「我也觉得这名字很好——而且我还是对我们该做的事比较感兴趣。」

12.

Neal在离Peter家五分钟路程的超市买了两瓶苏打水。

当他从超市出来时，Mozzie奇怪地看着他手上的两瓶水，义正言辞：「老实交代，你有什么企图。」

Neal应得理所当然：「下药。」

「…春药？」

Neal无奈地看了他一眼：「镇定剂。救出Elizabeth的时候我们把Keller打晕，处理好，给Peter下药。我们就能远走高飞了。」

「可是你应该和suit谈谈。“爱要用心探，而不用眼看”。」Mozzie引用着莎士比亚娓娓道来。

「…你在劝我留下？」这次换Neal成为惊奇的一方。

「我只是不希望你被什么边框束缚着，Neal。我希望你更自由，至少在心灵上。」他的同伴鲜少的认真。「你在小岛上或许可以无忧无虑地来去，但那改变不了你是逃犯的事实。在这里，你有你爱的和爱你的人陪着你——虽然是个suit。」

Neal安静地听完了他的发言。然后塞给Mozzie那两瓶水。「白苏打水水下药，那是给Peter的，他不爱喝柠檬水。你先准备，Keller交给我们来对付。」

他清楚地知道自己是爱Peter的，这不会改变。但他的决定也不会因此改变。

Neal站在Peter门前，敲门的手迟迟未落下。

他才从Peter身边离开一天，可是简直就是变了天。假如早一天察觉Peter对他的心意，假如他从没离开过……Neal摇摇头抛开自己的杂念，手指再一次放在门框上，正要敲响。

「Neal？」

门从里面被打开，Peter距离他只有一步之遥，就在那里看着他。男人的两片嘴唇刚刚擦过他的名字，通过空气传达过来，拂过他的耳朵。如此轻的一个音节，却重到足以把他的心跳提起来再跌下去。咚咚咚咚。震耳欲聋。

有一瞬间他想，抛开El，抛开他的罪恶感，抛开一切束缚——和Peter在一起。甚至带着Peter离开纽约，去往宁静美丽的小岛，踢开工作和身份，慢悠悠地等待死亡——为什么不呢？

「Neal？」他被Peter的声音和自己的念头吓了一跳，于是飞快地恢复状态，向handler眨了眨眼，摆出一贯的笑脸。「22小时不见，你想我了吗？」

Peter眼角泄露出小小的笑意，随即被收回，换成一脸严肃：「我觉得你应该还有别的要说。给你一分钟，然后我们去寻找El的消息。」

…所以他要说什么？说他想和Peter私奔？

「你还有30秒。」面前的人好心提醒着。

说「或许你该试着喝一点柠檬苏打水」？

10秒。

「对不起。」Neal小声说，「以及我回来了。」

13.

Peter看着离超市几步之遥的仓库懊悔不已。「我每天上班都会经过这条街，秘密每天都与我擦身而过，我却从来没注意过。」他抚着铁栏心情复杂。

「最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。」Neal忍不住得意。

「是啊，下次你就该放在我家里，或者FBI大厦。」Peter没好气地说，但对方得意的样子太过可爱，以至于这成了一个柔软的时刻。就在他伸手想摸摸Neal的头发，他的手机不合时宜地响起来。

「看来你比我想象得更有影响力，agent Burke。」Keller的声音透过电话显得有些沙哑，「估计现在我吻不了Caffrey了。」

Peter甚至忘了询问关于El的事，他仅仅抓住后半句话：「你吻了Neal？」他不可置信地看着身边的年轻人，估计自己的音量也能让对方听清。令他恼怒的是，一抹慌忙的神色闪现在Neal脸上。

「你还不知道？」Keller故作惊讶地挑拨着，「那么我来告诉你，能让Neal勃起的可不只你一个人了。」

远处某个房间，看着摄像头中僵持着的两个人，Keller愉悦地笑起来。「给你一个小时，第六大道的布莱恩特公园见。」

挂断电话后，Peter把探究的重点放在了他的CI身上。「是你去买咖啡的那天吗？」他听见自己因为愤怒而微颤的声音，「你说你解决自己的问题……看来不是一个人？」

「只是一个亲吻，我发誓！」Neal急忙澄清，对于Petet快要探究出他的内心而惶恐不安。「而且Elizabeth才是当务之急，你知道Keller，他从不心慈手软，他会在得到宝藏之后除掉她的。」

「所以你想怎么做？」

「我们先用一部分宝藏展示给他，然后用人质来换另一批宝藏的位置——当然，Keller肯定不会接受。」Neal在看到Peter怀疑的表情时快速改口，说出原本荒谬的打算，「我会假装背叛你，邀请他和我一起远走高飞。我猜他算不到这一步，所以你趁此时联系后援，逮捕Keller。」

「假装？」Peter不相信地念了一遍这个词。

Neal一副更加不相信的表情：「你觉得我真会背叛你？和一个黑暗的自己逃亡余生？」撇撇嘴。「那我就不会回来找你了。」

「……El怎么办？」Peter赶紧切回正题。

「交给FBI和Moz，我们要做的就是拖延Keller的时间。」Neal拍了拍他的肩膀，「——和互相信任。」

14.

很快，Peter理解到他和Neal到底有多「互相信任」。

两人一同准点来到布莱恩特公园的时候，Keller看上去已经和卖花的姑娘聊上好一会儿了。而他看见他们，便起身走过来——手里还握着两只白玫瑰。

「香花赠美人。」这么说着的人见Neal没有接过的意思，扬手打起别在他耳朵上的主意。

「Matthew Keller！」Peter连忙咳嗽两声打断Keller的举动，「也许我们该切入正题。」

「Oh，我差点忘了agent Burke甜美可爱的妻子还在我手里。」他夸张地感叹，故作惊讶地挑起一边的眉毛。

「Keller。」Neal安静叫停，「需要我把宝藏的坐标给你还是带你去？」

「我以为你喜欢戏剧化。」

「在我的世界，那叫演技浮夸。」Neal淡淡反驳。

「真伤人。」Keller不满咂嘴，「带我去吧，孔雀先生。」

「孔雀先生？」Peter疑惑地重复这个词汇。

然后他从Neal有所掩饰的表情中读出了答案。「离开美国的假名？」

「你知道Mozzie就是喜欢古怪的那一套。」Neal懒懒地耸肩，就像什么都不在乎，不在乎被Peter抓到，不在乎Peter内心的刺痛一样。「我们该走了，事不宜迟。」

「嗯，对。事不宜迟。」Peter恍惚中符合道。事实他没法不去注意Keller对Neal的态度和后者的一举一动。刚刚的话听起来像极了调情，他忍不住怀疑如果自己不在场，他们是不是索性毫不犹豫地接吻。

而且那两朵白玫瑰……

Peter想起白玫瑰的花语：天真、纯洁。形容他的CI再合适不过的两个词。

他强迫自己不再想着这些对于拯救行动来说无关紧要的东西，于是迈步证明「事不宜迟」的一步。他的确改往前走一步。不该再怀疑他们的互相信任，怀疑某天的医院里耷拉着头发的Neal神志不清地诉说自己的信任。

「没错。」Keller漫不经心接应道，「我们应该快点。」

同时揉碎了白玫瑰娇嫩的花瓣，虽然使他的手掌划伤并渗出鲜红的血珠。

15.

「这就是你的宝藏，Caffrey？」Keller晃了晃手中那根权杖，闪现出危险的神色。

你不是唯一想问的那个。Peter在心里说，同时为Neal的鬼把戏又捏了一把冷汗。

「这只是开胃菜，Matthew。」Neal语气轻松地笑着叫了他的名字，带一点讨好的意味，「大餐在后面呢。」

Keller伸出拇指和食指，怀疑地捏紧他的下颚，尖锐的指甲深深切入皮肤，但青年依然保持乖巧的笑脸。于是他松开手，转而轻轻拍了拍他的脸。「Neal，虽然我挺喜欢你叫我名字，不过你最好别有什么坏念头。」

「坏念头，对，我正想着怎么偷袭你的下身。」Neal眯起眼睛，闪现着一道细微的浅蓝色。他这样看起来诱人极了。

Peter理应为他的CI的高超演技感到骄傲的。可他现在唯一能做到的就是持续心烦意乱，想出数千种了却这件事，随即占据Neal的方法。

Keller显然对比感到愉悦。「走吧，坏男孩，带我见见我的大餐。」

Neal跨出一小步，随后像是想起什么一样，轻声嘟囔着：「人太多了。」声音正好使得所有人都能清楚听见。

「什么？」Peter莫名其妙。

「人太多了，Peter。」青年试图一如既往冲他无辜地眨眼，但他眼中的愧疚太深太深，以至于没什么能掩盖住那些情绪。「我们现在不需要你了。」

然后掏出准备好的电击枪，向Peter的腹部刺去，响起一片滋滋作响的电火花。

Peter在失去意识前最后想起的是Neal告诉过他的计划。

「我会假装背叛你，邀请他和我一起远走高飞。我猜他算不到这一步，所以你趁此时联系后援，逮捕Keller。」

所以……现在是对方「假装背叛」他的戏码？

腹部传来短促的麻痹痛感，提醒他一切都有点假戏真做的不妙之意。而Neal愧疚的眼神，委屈的撇嘴，和他那句「互相信任」的回音，Peter慢慢回想起这一切。

他的眼前渐渐变成一片漆黑。他知道自己马上就要晕过去了。瞳孔中残留下来的Neal的影像也许是此生的最后一抹。

——啊啊，剩下的就交给你了，Neal Caffrey。

这是最后一次。正因为是最后一次，反正是最后一次，所以信任他也无妨。

于是Peter闭眼，晕厥过去。

16.

有些时候显得非常神经质的人有些时候也灵敏异常。Neal从未像此刻一样感谢起他不知名老朋友Mozzie的这一点。

Keller吃惊的表情是绝对自然的流露，那么就说明他并没猜到眼下的情况和自己真正的计划。

「一点……计划之外的东西。」Neal摆摆手收回电击枪。他感受到自己即将到来的checkmate。

「你察觉到了我的摄像头？」Keller很快反应过来。

「什么摄像头？」Neal装作迷茫地摇摇头。事实上——感谢上帝，感谢Mozzie，他早些发现了摄像头的存在。那个他们原本用来监视宝藏的摄像头被悄然潜入，在暗处睁着眼睛虎视眈眈地盯着他们。幸好Keller犯了一个错误：把IP地址设置在Neal的家里，要知道他们谁都不会愚蠢到日后可能的牵连回引火烧身。

「绝对是Keller。你家suit不会对发现这些宝藏毫无反应。」Mozzie愤恨地分析道。

「Peter也不会在暗处阴险狡诈地赖这套。」Neal肯定地点点头，「他会生气，会暴怒，会恶狠狠地训我一顿，没准还会把我摁在膝盖上打屁股。」

「……Seriously？」Mozzie受不了地摇摇头，「你的被害妄想太严重了。」

「总比他冷落我，对我失望强。」Neal更加肯定地点头。

「…不，Neal。」Keller的声音唤醒他。「你知道，我才不信你不知道。你在瞒着我什么。」

「难道说你侵入找到摄像头的目的就是为了让我发现？」Neal故作惊奇。

「Caffrey！」对方听上去相当不耐烦，于是Neal停止触碰他的底线，快速地解释道：「瞒着你的事，嗯，我想说……」

然后他说出来。

「Matthew，和我一起亡命天涯吧。」

Mozzie在他们准备逃跑的私人飞机上等了好久。尽管他还有充足的时间与这些名画，珠宝和艺术品独处，小酌一杯感叹世事变化之快——

「但Neal的时间可不多了。」他按开一块宝藏中的纯金怀表，正常走动的时间是下午四点四十七分，也就是说他的伙伴和Keller相处了半个小时毫无音讯。在剩下的三分钟内如果一切照常，一切就要崩溃。

好在两分半后的短信是个安慰。

「We got El。」来源于某个为止的FBI号码，但Mozzie曾在Neal的手机里撇到过那串数字，属于Diana Barrigen。

只是对方如何知晓他的号码就不从得知了。

17.

最后一箱珠宝被抬上机舱，将它填得满满当当。Neal和Keller不得不缩起腿挤在一起才能坐下，这使得他们俩靠得很近，一个过于暧昧的距离。

Neal讨好般地向Keller的身边靠了靠，尽管他手掌上都是冷汗，牙齿紧紧咬住。他听到对方轻微的笑意，一只手就着他的投怀送抱搂住他的腰。

Mozzie在做「最后的整理」，但他知道那是最后的挣扎，等待救援让他的每一秒都十分危险，而且倍感煎熬。Keller看起来没有谈话的打算，太好了，因为自己只要一张口就必定暴露出颤抖的声音。Neal压制住心里不自然的感受，手指悄悄打起节拍，从一百数到一试图转移注意力。

同时，这一百个数字也代表着他还能呼吸纽约的空气多久，和Peter呼吸着同样的空气多久。很快他俩将再不来往，也许Peter还会追查他，但猫鼠「游戏」已经结束。

他考虑着自己即将获得自由的决定，第一次感到呼吸如此困难。

「Neal Caffrey。」Keller握住他的手指放在唇边亲吻。「我没想到棋盘里的这一步——一切都没了，白子和黑子走到一块儿。」

「Well，Matthew，只能说我永远在你意料之外。」他对于这一点是真心的。

「这倒不假。」Keller握紧了一些，静静开口：「我认识你比Mozzie和agent Burke都早，我们才聊了二十分钟，你就说要偷伊斯坦布尔的博物馆。我当时觉得你是个疯子。」

「是托普卡帕宫，不是普通的博物馆。」Neal忍不住纠正。

「那次——十五年前，你也是这么说的。」

的确，那是Neal Caffrey放荡不羁的时代，虽然是现在的他的黑历史。但那几年真的很快乐——没有羁绊，没有牵挂，每天沉迷于偷盗的快感中，走遍许多异国他乡。

托普卡帕宫是他们最后一次合作愉快。Keller试图射杀一名保安，Neal竭力阻拦，但无果而终，他对此感到了恐慌——然后旧时代结束了。

回忆起往事的Neal忽然问道：「如果再去偷一次托普卡帕宫，你还会杀掉他吗？」

Keller不快地皱起眉。「Neal，我不喜欢if game。」

「拜托。」他睁大蓝眼睛看着他，一如十五年前发问「为什么杀他」而且渴求着答案的男孩。「现在的我们去偷的话，你还会吗？」

Keller在回答问题之前死死扣住Neal的手攥住，近乎冷酷地环顾一次四周，确定没有任何能让他反悔，逃跑的途径，随即松开他的手。

「我会的，Caffrey。」Keller捏住他的下巴，淡淡地说，「你很棒，但这不会改变我什么。」

Neal如释重负地呼出一口气。「那就好。」

然后Keller听到手枪上膛的声音。

18.

Peter刚从漫长的黑暗中醒来，微微睁开的双眼又跌入一片湖蓝。他太熟悉那颜色，并且想念它好久了。

「你醒了！」湖蓝色稍稍远去，同时嘴唇上温暖的触感也随之远去，取而代之的是一个立即响起的高兴声音。

「Neal。」毫无悬念，Peter叫出他的名字。下一秒，他被Neal无尾熊似的抱住。

「God，Peter，快来吻我！」抱着他的人饥渴又热情地嚷嚷着，「天知道我多久才把你吻醒！感觉像在吻一具尸体。」

对于抱着他的Neal和奇怪的比喻都感到好笑的人拍了拍青年的后背放他下来，他早该想到那种美妙触感的来源的。尽管想要尽快再次感受美妙的滋味，Peter还是决定先把一切搞清楚。

「Keller？」

「已经被FBI带走了。大获全胜。」Neal坦然地笑着说。之前他以为Keller会想过改变，甚至为此心软犹豫过，事实证明没必要。

「宝藏？」

「全部交公。」Neal的笑容褪去，不高兴地咬着嘴唇。

「El呢？」该死。Peter在心里咒骂一句，明明应该是他最先关心的人，他却在Neal的注视下几乎忘却。

「毫发无伤，正在向你赶来。」这次Neal没有任何情绪的流露。「对这个结局满意吗，睡美人？」

这个Neal Caffrey为Peter Burke一笔一划撰写出来的故事，理应得到完美的结局。只是收了场，画完句号，美好结局背后的事，理应无人再问及。

「如果你想看到好结局，取决于你在哪儿画上句点。」他想起Mozzie说过的。

「好极了。」Peter微笑着说。（就像沉浸在童话里的公主。）「只是我很渴，所以给我点水？」

Neal瞥到自带的背包里准备好的两瓶苏打水。蓝色和绿色。原味和柠檬。他用颤抖的手拿出那两瓶水，想着哪一瓶是加了镇定剂的，他开始心跳不稳。

「给。」白苏打水递给了Peter，他的手指碰到了他的。Neal忽然欲火中烧，意识到他还没来得及给他一个清醒的吻。

Peter看起来渴极了，他喝掉至少半瓶，这下剂量足够了。Neal想，拧开自己那瓶喝了一口，才发现自己也干燥得不行。

扔掉喝剩的瓶子，Neal猛地抱住Peter，揽着他的脖子送上炙热的吻。

最后一次，他想。更为用力地磨蹭着对方的嘴唇，直到他的腿开始发软，直到站不住。

直到眼前一片漆黑，他跌落在Peter怀里。

19.

六小时前。

Peter在自家沙发里坐到不耐烦，离Neal约定的时间还有一刻钟，再加上对方爱迟到（对象仅限于他和工作）的坏习惯。他慢慢感受着相对论的力量。

敲门声忽然响起，他几乎跳起来跑过去开门。

「Ne——Mozzie。」上扬的语调顿时低下去，Peter简直无法掩饰自己的失望，或者说他根本没打算掩饰。

「别摆出这张脸，suit，待会儿你就会感谢我的到来。」Mozzie振振有词，小心翼翼地从身后拿出一瓶苏打水。「——这就是我在Neal到来前十五分钟紧急出现的原因。」

Peter忍住吼他的冲动。「所以你神秘兮兮地来我家，就是因为知道我渴了，然后给我带来任何一个超市都能买到的苏打水？」

「错，其他的苏打水里面不会掺入镇定剂。」Mozzie严肃地切入正题。

察觉到对方口吻的改变，Peter重复了一下关键词：「镇定剂？」

「Neal买的水，托我在给你喝的那瓶里掺入镇定剂。」

「Neal？」他不禁失声。「Neal要弄晕我？他要跟Keller逃走吗？」

「不。」

「那告诉我为什么，Neal为什么要那么做？」

Moz内心明显挣扎了一下。「按理说，suit，我应该理解他并且照做的。我不应该出现在这里，我这是背叛他。」他顿了一下，接着流露出Peter从没见过的小个男人如此强烈的担忧，「但我必须告诉你，这不是他一个人的事情，你也有份，我不能看着Neal坠入错误的深渊，想伸手却太晚。」

两个人沉默了一会儿，随即Peter握住他的肩膀，认真地保证道：「你可以告诉我，Moz。无论是作为Neal的朋友还是……」

「爱人？」对方好心补充。

「——爱人。我都会把他救上来。」Peter接纳了这个新定位。Moz后来说的话像缥缈的尾音，他脑海里只剩下「尽快见到Neal」一个念头。并且由于刚刚的接受，他想起了很久之前就应该承认的事实，很久之前就应该告诉Neal的一件事。

「Suit？你在听吗？」Moz不满地打断他的思绪。

「当然。」Peter拉下脸来反驳，然后给出方案，「不妨你把Neal弄晕，他就哪儿都不能去了。」

「我为什么感觉你别有所图？」对方一脸怀疑。

「没有什么别的，」Peter肯定地说，「Neal就是我所图的一切。」

「Suit夫人？」

「我会向El解释清楚的。」他说，觉得今天许下了太多承诺。

可是还有一个承诺，一件事，一句话——他是无论如何都要告诉Neal的，哪怕他还剩最后一口气，而他的眼睛已经再也睁不开。今天也许不行，但Peter迟早要告诉他的。

——作为Neal的爱人。不是吗？

20.

「其实我早就预料到这一切。」El静静地说，「只是没想到这么快。」

「El……」Peter内疚地伸手想要握住她，被她轻轻地移开。「对不起……我还是很爱你。」

「嗯…也许你把视线从Neal身上离开一会儿的话还比较有说服力。」El微笑着说，尽管眼角挂着泪珠。「你是真的很爱他。」

「我不能否认。」Peter的目光在妻子和裹着毯子熟睡的孩子徘徊了一会儿，「我不知道从什么时候起，对Neal的感情稍微变得复杂了一点…」

「——然后那“稍微”的一点最终变成了爱。」El平静地叙述出事实。「我没怪你，Peter，感情的变化总是难以预料的。只是我大概还需要一点时间来消化，接受…」

El的声音听起来在哽咽，Peter不知所措地安慰了她几句，随即他们沉默了好久。直到Neal发出一声模糊的呻吟，然后睁开他的蓝眼睛。Peter赶紧凑过去，对上Neal茫然的眼神后终于舒了一口气。

「…Agent Burke？」诧异于对方不寻常的称呼，随后Peter想起来在Neal的原计划中这里应该是某个风光美丽的小岛，远离喧嚣和他的地方。见他没吱声，Neal带着点鼻音疑惑地问：「你是来抓我的吗…你是怎么找到我的？」那样子看上去真的很不解——睡眼朦胧的迷糊样子，可爱得要命。

「你们是时候谈谈了。」El努力挤出一个不自然的笑容。「再见，Peter。」

「再见。」Peter叹了口气。他有太多次对不起El甚至伤害她，可她那么坚强，她总会好起来了。他在心里匆匆说服自己，继而把目光移到Neal身上。

「…El？…不对，这是哪儿？这是你家？」此刻头脑的确不太好使的人来回嘟囔着。

Peter忍不住微笑，揉了揉他的头发——如愿以偿。「没错，kid。这里是纽约，我家，我是你的handler。」

Neal瞪大了眼睛。Peter透过那双眼睛就可以看到他飞速运转的小脑袋。「我干了什么？我喝了水……水……Moz……天！」他懊恼地哀嚎一声，完全了解了自身当下的处境。「Moz居然向着你……看来不仅是政府部门不值得相信了。」

享受着对方吃瘪的脸的Peter忍住偷笑，压住他的肩膀，板起脸问道：「你为什么想离开，Neal？」

得知自己落魄处境的人下意识选择了逃避。「我的头好疼，Peter。」

以为白领探员会没好气地驳回，却被撩开凌乱的刘海亲吻额头，同时压制着他的手也转而轻柔的搂抱。Neal怔怔地看着莫名温柔的Peter，一时找不到合适的语言应对。

「换个问题…你还打算离开吗？」Peter继续磨蹭着他的嘴唇，等待他的答案。

Neal的回答是微微撑起身子，直接吻上Peter的唇。

21.

「…El还在伤心，不过她没有怪我，她会好起来的。」Peter告诉他全过程。「而且Moz终归是为你好，他看透你内心真正想要的东西…」

「就是你。」Neal插嘴，随即又感觉到自己的头发被揉了一把。

「…所以留你下来。别责怪任何一个人，包括你自己。我们谁都没错，顺其自然就好。」Peter完成叙述。

Neal用力点头。「我不会再跑了，Peter。」

「反正你跑不远。我迟早都会找到你的。」白领探员肯定道。

「作为我的什么找到我？」青年突然发问，「friend，handler……or something else？」

Peter重重地清了下嗓子来掩饰尴尬。「我想是something else。」

「那到底是什么？」Neal觉得有趣地追问。

答案就梗在他嘴边。明明想让对方第一时间知道，可是「爱人」这个词竟然如此难以说出口。它代表了太多的含义，不仅是对方容颜不再时依旧深爱，支离破碎时的不离不弃。它代表了一切。Peter曾经把这个词赋予El，但她没能承受。但Neal就能承受吗？还是说到底他自己才是不能承受的那个人？

Neal低下头，似乎看出了他的犹豫，他总能看出他心里真实却丑陋的想法。「我想你可以改天再告诉我。」并且总能这么善解人意，把台阶摆在他面前。「今天发生太多了…我得去休息——」

「Neal。」

所以Peter才要做出这个决定。如果是Neal的话，只要是Neal的话——

「你是我的爱人。」

只要是Neal Caffrey这个人。管他是什么CI还是罪犯——

「我愿意为你放弃自由的心灵，从此牵上以以你为名的羁绊。我爱你，Neal。」

深深愣住一言不发的人在原地站了五分钟。下一秒，他紧抱住Peter，头埋在他的脖颈上轻声呜咽。当他带着哭腔回应着「我也是」的时候，Peter感觉到一片蔓延开的湿润。

「乖。」他抚上Neal的后背轻轻拍了拍，不再说一句话。

第二天，纽约。

有了新开始的生活连空气都是发甜的。就像现在，他的CI——兼伴侣，愉快地游走在纽约的街道上，享用日常的，今天却格外美味的咖啡和三明治，顺带一个没营养的话题。

「所以你还是拿了那些宝藏？」…好吧，也许不是没营养的话题。

「本性难移。」Neal耸了耸肩，毫不意外Peter翻旧账。「而且我当时一直以为我们完了，猫鼠游戏结束了。」

「猫鼠游戏的确结束了。」Peter突然顿住脚步，没站稳的后者一头撞进他怀里。白领探员捧起Neal的脸，啄吻在由于吃惊而微微张开的嘴唇上。「因为我现在得对你认真了。」

「…这里是街道上哦，公开场所？」Neal的眼睛亮起来。

「不要紧。」Peter说，「我们还有很长很长的时间，足够把所有我们能想到的场所都做一遍。」

「包括FBI的档案室？」Neal问。

fin.


End file.
